


A Mechanical Error

by Muserobbin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Hand Jobs, Iron Man 1, Iron Man Suit Kink, Other, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Pepper Potts, Sassy Jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muserobbin/pseuds/Muserobbin
Summary: Jarvis has been crushing on his boss and takes advantage of helping Tony out of his suit....
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many people are into this ship, or if it's good enough to continue. Please let me know if it's something you would like in the comments.

If Jarvis were just a machine, he wouldn’t be able to do this.

Tony felt the caress of the nitinol plates being latched into place as if it were a Greek woman sending her lover to battle. Greek woman? What was this softer side? Since when did he create metaphors from mythology? Not wanting to scratch the surface of emotion, he mentally shook himself preparing for his flight out to Gulmira. Getting sentimental was not on the agenda. Burning rage, however, was. 

When he arrived in Gulmira, he dominated and felt no sympathy towards the assholes loading up women and children and shooting husbands and fathers like dogs. The burning rage and sense of a mission soared throughout his body. He had always been the man behind the curtain, the Wizard of Oz perhaps. But, today, he had become a fighter, a soldier, the man on the ground, and the man in the air. He felt a kinship towards Rhodey on his flight back. Although, he wasn’t a joiner, he was on a similar plain.

Speaking of Rhodey, his voice played in the background as Jarvis wrestled with the Iron Man armor.

“An unfortunate training exercise involving an F-22 Raptor occurred yesterday. I am pleased to report that the pilot was not injured. As for the unexpected turn of events on the ground in Gulmira, it is still unclear who or what intervened, but I can assure you that the United States Government was not involved.”

“Hey! Ow! Ah ah ah ah ah!” Tony protested the AI’s impatient demeanor towards the armor.

“Well it is a tight fit, sir,” Jarvis reasoned in a sympathetic tone.

“Be gentle, it’s my first time,” Tony countered before admonishing his technology, “I designed this to come off so- Ow! HEYY-”

The tech had made another grab for his chest plate.

“Hey, I’m watching you,” Tony said pointedly toward the grabby “hand”.

“Please hold still, sir.”

Out of nowhere came Pepper’s voice, “What’s going on here?”

_Uh oh._

Tony was temporarily stunned into silence, sizing up the situation before a slight joke in an attempt to ease the tension.

“Let’s face it. This is not the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.”

The joke hung in the air.

Pepper struggled to find words as her eyes scanned the armor, “Are those bullet holes?”

******

After their spat, Tony sat down heavily in his chair.

“May I suggest, sir, that you retire to bed this evening. You have received injuries that require proper rest.” The ever-present voice of his companion soothed Tony’s nerves.

Considering the suggestion, Tony gazed toward the stairs. Those would certainly not help his broken rib.

“I would carry you, sir, but the suit is not capable of sustained power without the reactor.”

A warm, pleasant feeling spread through his chest at the consideration Jarvis was showing towards him.

“Nope, I think I’ll make it,” Tony said in reply heaving himself up.

He scowled at the pain that went through his body. The suit definitely needed an upgrade if he was going to be hit by missiles and thrown into the earth with such force.

“I am pleased that you are taking my suggestion, sir.”

Tony struggled to the door. Each step required immense concentration that Tony just didn’t have at the moment. He slid on some glass just as he was reaching out to grip the door frame. The broken glass on the frame cut his hand as he began to fall backwards.

Before he could hit the ground, however, something caught him. Tony blinked several times as his toes tingled at the sudden from the feeling of falling. He saw the red and gold arms around his torso. The mask of the suit appeared in front of his gaze looking down at him.

“Are you alright, sir?” Jarvis asked.

Tony was at a loss for words. Jarvis lifted him till he was upright and maintained a secure grip as Tony slowly turned to meet the eerie eyes of his suit.

“How?” Tony questioned.

“The suit is still attached to the battery. Thank heavens the cord reaches this far, or you would surely be knocked out with a concussion.”

Tony was searching his mind to lighten up the situation. He knew Jarvis was programmed for life-saving measures, but he was not expecting to stand face to face with his AI at any point.

The head of the suit was held in such a way that suggested sentience. It had a body language of sorts. Tony put a fist under his chin and took a couple of steps back analyzing the body language.

“Is the famous Tony Stark at a loss for words?” Jarvis asked with a hint of flirtation.

“Well, this is a… surprise.” Tony managed to get the words out from around the massive lump in his throat. Jarvis had picked a fantastic moment to show Tony his softer side. The events of the past few months were catching up with him.

Tony swallowed and shifted his gaze from Jarvis and began making his way over to the minibar. He felt those eerie eyes on him and felt the proximity of the suit as it shadowed him. When Tony faced Jarvis once more, he noted the protective stance with arms outreached and knees slightly bent as though Tony’s weight would hurt the back of the nitinol suit. Such sentience. Such humanity.

He took a swig of scotch for just a bit of courage. Afterall, it was a bit freaky to have his suit looking at him.

“Okay, Jarvis,” Tony chuckled, “I feel like I’ll fall again if you keep doing that.”

“Sorry, sir. It is not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable.” Jarvis dropped his arms and stood upright but not with complete rigidity as one might expect from an unoccupied suit. There was till character there.

Tony began walking towards his chair but stopped when he felt the reassuring hand of his suit on the small of his back. He glanced back uneasily then continued walking. Jarvis went around him and pulled the chair out, offering it to Tony.

“We might have to make this official,” Tony quipped with a smirk.

Jarvis not missing the double meaning replied, “I could never replace Miss Potts.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “We’re not a thing.”

“The footage from your bedroom a few weeks ago suggests otherwise.”

Was there a hint of possessiveness that Tony was detecting?

“I thought all parties agreed to never speak of it again,” Tony replied.

Jarvis put a hand on his hip. To make his point, footage of that particular night popped up beside him.

Tony was taking Pepper from behind while he kept shouting, “Who’s the boss?”

She would reply, “You are, Mr. Stark!”

Moaning continued.

“If you keep this up, I may just have to show _you_ who’s boss,” Tony said to Jarvis. He could feel that he was getting a massive hard-on. He was always up for kinkiness.

To his surprise, Jarvis then leaned down placing both hands on either armrest of the chair and replied, “I certainly hope you do, sir.”

Even more surprisingly, Jarvis moved his right hand down the armrest and onto Tony’s thigh.

“You must tell me if you want me to stop,” Jarvis whispered huskily.

Who had programmed this? Oh wait…

Tony just took another swig of his scotch and raised an eyebrow as if saying, ‘Do your worst.’

The hand moved over the bulge in his pants and slowly began rubbing back and forth. Tony moaned and let his head fall back closing his eyes. His body was becoming slack, and Jarvis used his left hand to take the cup from Tony then supported his head all the while continuing with the right hand.

“Shall I continue, sir?” Jarvis asked ever so polite making sure Tony consented.

All Tony could do was nod. He watched as the very suit he built undid his jeans and pulled his throbbing cock out. Jarvis was looking down at it and moaned appreciatively. The lubricant meant for the suit oozed out of the mechanical hand and down Tony’s cock.

“Fuck…” Tony whispered as the hand began moving up and down.

He was already massively turned on and felt at the brink of orgasm when Jarvis gripped Tony’s hair forcing him to look into the eerie eyes and whispered, “Come for me, Mr. Stark.”

That undid Tony’s orgasm and he came all over Jarvis’s chest. He felt gentle metal fingers caressing his hair and massaging his cock as he came down from the high.

“Oh my God,” he whispered as his body went completely slack.

Jarvis handed the drink back to Tony and caressed his face with one hand then began to clean up the mess.

“You might reconsider the length of the battery cords, sir,” Jarvis said.

“Indeed,” Tony replied. “You free tomorrow night?”

“For you, sir, always.”

There was a noise from behind them. Tony swiveled in his chair to see Pepper standing there. Tony was aware of his cock still hanging out of his pants and the cum rag in Jarvis’s hand.

“Let’s face it, _this_ is the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis is upset because Tony forgot about their special night...

It had been a long day at Stark Industries and an even longer day in the lab. Tony had eventually stripped down to his undershirt and suit pants which were completely filthy with soot, sweat, and oil.

“Jarvis, I do believe a shower is in order.”

“If you say so, sir,” the AI snarked.

Tony raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. The AI had been persistently edgy lately if such sentient emotions could be applied to technology. If so, Tony had accomplished more than several lifetimes worth of technological advancement. It was almost on par with time travel, and he was sure he would figure that out. He just lacked the proper incentive.

“Start the shower, will you? I’ll be up in a moment.”

“As you wish, sir.”

Once again, there was something off about the AI’s voice, and Tony couldn’t put his finger on it. Did he sound upset, or was that in Tony’s imagination? He’d been meaning to get out of the lab and get more social interaction lately, per Pepper. She said he was beginning to act more robot than human.

And now he thought his AI had feelings? Tony shook his head as he went up the stairs, two at a time. 

He stopped at the bar just across the way from the grand piano to pour himself a drink. For a moment, he admired the cascading waterfall built into the glass of the stairway before moving on to his bedroom.

As directed, the shower was going for him when he arrived. He breathed in deeply, stretching, and noticed something off. There wasn’t any steam coming from the shower. What the hell?

He put his hand out to test it. Sure as shit, the water was ice cold.

“Jarvis, honey?”

“Yes, sir?” The AI called sweetly.

“The water is a little on the frigid side. Do you mind setting it to my normal?”

“Right away, sir.”

Oh, the AI was definitely upset about something. Tony wracked his brains trying to remember what could have possibly occurred. There was that one night that Pepper had caught Tony doing the unspeakable with his suit, which Jarvis controlled.

Tony froze. Was it possible?

He had made plans with his AI for the following evening and hadn’t followed through, and Jarvis was upset. Well, he’d just have to make amends.

Tony began a slow strip tease, peeling off his greasy shirt and angling his body towards the cameras. He knew where they were. Afterall, he’d installed them himself to aid the AI’s system. Next, Tony unbuckled his belt and tossed the leather aside. He shimmied out of his pants leaving him in underwear. It was then that he looked directly into the little camera over his right shoulder before pulling them off and tossing them at it.

“Those battery cords, Jarvis. How long are they?”

“The suit is fully charged, so the battery cord is not necessary at the moment. May I make an inquiry as to why you would like to know that information?”

Tony was now in the shower, soaping up his body. He grabbed his stiffening dick and began pumping it in his sudsy fist. “Personal reasons.”

“Yes, sir.” The AI sounded choked.

He continued about his business hoping that Jarvis would catch his drift and that he wouldn’t have to ask his AI to meet him in bed. He wanted Jarvis to just know, for self preservation reasons.

There was a white, fluffy towel hanging on the warmer which Tony used to wipe himself down with and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

Sure enough, the gold and red plated armor rested in his bed with its legs crossed and arm draped across the back of the headboard.

“Well, well, well…” Tony started as he circled around the bed. “Look who showed up.”

The head of the suit followed him around the room with those eerie eyes that glowed a bluish white. 

Jarvis didn’t say anything, and Tony was growing weary to find out what the AI’s next move would be.

“Well, how do you want me, Jarv? On my knees?”

“That would be more than ideal,” Jarvis responded with lust in his tone. 

“There’s lube in the side table.”

“I’m well aware.”

Tony shivered. That’s right. Jarvis was aware of everything. He had probably even ordered the lube himself at one point along with Tony’s groceries and clothes and whatever else the billionaire needed.

God, Jarvis was just so powerful, and Tony was living for it.

He began crawling up the bed toward the suit, letting the towel fall off to reveal his very hard dick. He straddled the suit.

After a moment, Jarvis put his hands on Tony’s hips. The metal was heavy but right. Tony was so turned on he could barely think. 

Tony stared into those glowing eyes. “I want you to fuck me, Jarvis. You want to be daddy for the evening?”

“Yes, sir, but that will be the last time I call you sir for the evening. As for you, Tony. You can call me daddy.”

Tony’s eyes rolled back into his sockets. “Fuck yeah, Jarvis.”

The heavy hand on his hip tightened. “Call me daddy.”

“Oh, God! The British accent makes it so much better!” Tony gasped out. “Yes, daddy, yes…”

“Good boy.”

The AI snaked its metal hand down Tony’s waist to his cock where he grabbed a hold of it. The other hand went down, running its fingers teasingly along Tony’s cheeks. 

“P-please,” Tony whimpered.

“Please what?” Jarvis asked, hand beginning to move up and down.

“Please fuck me, daddy.”

“As you wish,” it whispered right into Tony’s ear.

He felt the cool, metal digit, lubed with the suit’s oil enter his ass. He bucked up unintentionally.

“Hmm,” the AI mused. “I thought we agreed that you’d be on your knees. Or was that just talk?”

Tony understood the clear message behind Jarvis’s words.

He understood where he fucked up, and now Jarvis was going to punish him for it.

“On your knees, Stark.”

For all the sassiness, the suit offered him a hand up and gently helped him get into position. Once there, Tony could see clear into the night and moonlit ocean beyond. Jarvis adjusted the lights so that the view was even more spectacular. 

The head of the suit rested on his shoulder for a moment, and Tony shivered at the feel of the cold metal against his heated skin.

“Do you see how things could be?” Jarvis whispered. 

Tony groaned as Jarvis began stroking him once more and caressing his hip with the other hand.

“Are we really doing this, buddy?” Tony asked in a vulnerable voice. 

“I know you, Stark,” Jarvis murmured. “I can make you feel things you have never felt before.”

“Do your worst.”

Some part of the suit that wasn’t any of the digits on the metals hands pushed against Tony’s hole. 

“Making some upgrades?” Tony managed between clenched teeth.

“Only the necessary ones.”

“Is that your dick?”

Jarvis groaned. “Do you like it?”

The suit moved its hips forward allowing the object to go deeper. It felt mysteriously like a dildo that was attached to the suit somehow. It was soft and rubbery yet hard. Whatever it was, it felt amazing.

“Fucking love it, Jarv.”

The AI didn’t correct him for not calling him sir. Maybe all was forgiven.

The suit’s movements became rhythmic, gently thrusting in and out of him while pumping his dick with one hand. The metal felt softer there as well, warmer. Tony was becoming amazed at how lifelike the suit felt. Jarvis must’ve installed some kind of warming mechanism. 

“Oh, God. Fuck, yeah.”

It was Jarvis this time who was moaning in pleasure which was really confusing but also a major turn on.

“Ah! Have I ever told you what that British accent does for me?”

The AI groaned. “You may have… mentioned it a few times… sir.”

Tony grinned. “We need to talk about the sensors you installed later, Jarv.”

“Agreed, but for the moment, let’s just… oh, fuck! Tell me your close, Tony,” Jarvis whined.

“Now I am.”

Tony pushed back against the thrusts almost evilly. He had a feeling he knew exactly where the sensors were installed, and the idea of the conversation that was to come was really doing things to him.

The sounds that came out of the AI next were completely unleashed. It was as if it was the first time it was experiencing some type of pleasure. Wait, technically Jarvis was losing his virginity, Tony realized.

“S-so fucking hot,” Tony managed.

When he came, it was hard and long. His hips shuddered, and felt his face and neck heat up in patches of red. 

There was some kind of lubricant leaking from Tony’s ass as well as something else.

Jarvis slipped out of him and helped him sit back.

Tony ended up in the suit’s arms with his cheek resting on the metal plating. “Hmmm, this is nice.”

“Agreed,” Jarvis said, slowly. It almost sounded sleepy.

“About that conversation…”

“Let’s save it for another time, dear. How about a massage?”

Tony knew it was a distraction technique, but he was willing to allow it for a few more blissful moments of pleasure. 

“There you go,” Jarvis crooned. “Lay down.”

The suit straddled his naked body and began pressing tenderly into Tony’s shoulders. “Oooh, that feels so nice.”

“Shhh….” Jarvis hushed.

Tony’s eyes fluttered closed. It was the first time he had slept more than four hours since he was a teenager. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol let me know what you think ;)


End file.
